


Firsts (But Not Lasts)

by MichelleDV



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabbie Holidays, There's a first time for everything, ichabbie - Freeform, ichabbie firsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleDV/pseuds/MichelleDV
Summary: First kiss under the mistletoe
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Mistletoe

The first time he kissed her under the mistletoe came as a startling surprise. Ichabod and Abbie stood in the doorway waving goodbye to Jenny and Joe as they drove away after their night of Christmas fun—baking sugar cookies, watching a movie, and sipping on wine. They moved back into the house together, their hands joined, and Ichabod closed the door, locking the cold night air outside. Abbie moved towards the kitchen, but he tugged her back towards him, and she gasped an “oh!” as she ended up in his arms. She wondered at the smirk on his face until he rolled his eyes up, pointing to something above them. As she looked up to find a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, Ichabod swooped in, his lips settling warmly against her throat. “Mmm,” she hummed low as he kissed his way up the side of her neck. Quick pecks along her jaw, and then he kissed her fully.


	2. Cotton Candy

The first time he saw cotton candy his mouth opened into a little ‘o’ and Abbie chuckled.

“Come on, I’ll buy you some,” she enthused, looping her arm with his and pulling him towards the stand. She bought a blue, pink, and purple swirled wand of confection as he watched the carnie spin the fine yarns of sugar.

“What is this fairy confectionary called?” he asked as he inspected the treat she’d just handed him.

“Cotton candy.” She claimed a picnic bench, and he sat next to her, removing the wrapping from this new sugary sweet.

“Ommm,” he hummed, his eyes going wide when the sugar touched his tongue. A mere second later, his brows drew together. “It…it’s gone!? What devilry…?” He peered suspiciously at the wand of sugar.

Abbie couldn’t help smiling at him and his childlike wonder. “Here, come here.” She reached up to pluck away a wayward strand of sugar that’d stuck in his beard. “It’s magic,” she answered him, a sweet smile on her face.

One eyebrow arched up in disdain and disbelief.

And then, her hand still on his face, she drew him to her and kissed the sweetness from his lips.


End file.
